Star Dancers
by MrsKakuzu
Summary: Hidan's birthday smexy fiction! Hidan wakes up on his birthday SICK! Kakuzu knows it's his 21st birthday and plans to give him a birthday surprise, that hopefully Hidan will forget! Rated M for birthday boy and his Seme, Explict Yaoi one shot! Rated M for language and yaoi themes!


**Discalmer: I don't own the anime and manga Nartuo. Picture. Or Kakuzu and Hidan!**

**_Warnings: Hidan's bad mouth! Kakuzu's bad mouth! Suggestiveness yaoi! YAOI BOYXBOY! A bit off rough bloodiness and some other suggestive things! _**

**Notes: This is a year BEFORE they were "killed" and ran off together FOREVER. (Refuse to admit they passed away.) So they are the wrong ages.**

_Wooohooo~ Took way longer than I thought with all of my other fictions, cosplay, and animation getting in the way! Thank you HMOrange216 who proof read my fiction! This for Birthday boy and anyone who was hurt by "Guest". This was mostly for "Guest" who says "... poor Hidan being turned into a feminine touchy submissive whore...helpless girlie 'uke'..." on my first fiction. Hidan is a bitchy little Uke who even being powerful enough to be in the Akastuki he bitchs and whines during battle, and I think anyone who clicked on this know Hidan is Uke because he wants...the D... the 91 year old D! Kakuzu isn't just gonna hand that over so Hidan does have to whine. I don't like to be mean, though it is nice for some feed back please don't be the anonymous coward who hides behind guest and hurts everyone's feelings, people work so hard on these fictions! Just putting down people makes me so disappointed, so I wrote another KakuHida fiction because of a fiery passion you filled me with! I like to have it humor as well because, I believe even little things in life should make people smile! Hidan also is my favorite character in ALL of anime much like you're self! Kakuzu is closely followed behind and I cosplay them both! KakuHida is my only OTP so I'm sure we can all get along and enjoy some yaoi! So please don't be the "whinny Uke" and make mean comments, write your own fiction instead how you like KakuHida and watch people like you stories! I will like your story that is for sure!_

* * *

PROLOGUE

"Do you like to dance?"

"Does it look like it?"

"I bet you like to see me pole dance?" His sly grin leaped towards me, but I didn't response.

"Do you like night or day?" He tried again in a few moments.

"Night." I sharply answered.

"Me to, I like the stars." He said, as his scythe got stuck on a tree branch. He ripped it free and cussed out the "atheist tree" out.

"Tomorrow is my birthday!" Hidan said running to catch up to me. I knew tomorrow was his birthday, but I wouldn't tell him that.

"I'll get a motel when we reach the town." I answered back.

"Oh…! Okay Kakuzu…" Hidan sounded disappointed. I grabbed his cold hand and that seemed to shut and cheer him up.

"Cough, cough, HACK!" His little feet come thundering into the living room.

"Kakuzu I'm fuckin' sick! Cough! It's my birthday!" Came the whining voice, I lowered my newspaper, and there was Hidan. When wasn't Hidan around? I grunted in response.

"Aren't you gonna say happy birthday?" I put the newspaper over my face and started reading again.

"Did you get me a birthday present?"

I responded with silence again.

"Hello? Cough! This is just fuckintastic'! You didn't even, COUGH … get me a gift!" Hidan kept talking and coughing. I just folded my newspaper, stood up, and took a few steps toward him and stopped. Hidan was in his boxers and nothing else. I was just in my pants, I decided because it was his birthday I'd give my uke a good view.

"Go back to bed Hidan. I'll go to the store and get you some medicine. Don't leave the motel." I got up and grabbed our room keys, and gave Hidan an angry look. He coughed as he tried to say something. I started to do my hand seals for my transformation justu and turned into a business man, smaller frame, glasses and tie. I picked up my money case, "I'll be back soon, just rest easy till now."

As I was shutting and locking the door I heard Hidan cough out, "Later fa-cough!" I quietly turned, and walked down the hallway and out of the cheap motel.

I returned later, to find Hidan on the couch with my torn up newspaper all over him and the floor.

"You get me a gift?" Hidan questioned.

"Yes," I saw Hidan smile widens, "pain killers." Hidan's smiled quickly turned into a frown, and I turned away just to smile. Hidan had a thing about painkillers.

"You got me BITCH MINTS?! Cough, I am no pussy! Deidara takes bitch mints. " Hidan jumped out of his newspaper stack.

"I was kidding Hidan. You shouldn't say such things about your friend. I know you guys brush each other's hair." I said as I transformed back. Our uniforms, his scythe, my stiches, it just attracted too much unwanted attention.

I turned around with a spoon and some cough syrup in my hands.

"I hate taking medicine! How can I trust you? Cough! You're like some shitty doctor." Hidan started to whine. I smiled but didn't show him.

"Would you like some tea then?" I said placing the spoon and cough syrup down, and looked over at Hidan. He nodded and coughed.

I put some water in the kettle and started looking in the cabinets for the tea.

"I'm going to go make a sacrifice; I should feel better after that." Hidan said with his head in his hands, sitting on the couch.

"The fuck you are! You already sacrificed that newspaper. Why not relax today and we will leave tomorrow and you can make an extra sacrifice." I said, getting stern. Hidan coughed then moaned in reply. I felt a boner tug at me hearing his painful moan.

I found the tea and started to look in the cabinets for a mug. Once I finally found one I turned around to get the boiling water in the kettle. Hidan coughed again, it sounded like he was behind me, so I turned around to see if he was trying to sneak out.

There he was, wrapping his milky white arms around me. I tensed but then relaxed into the hug. I wrapped my arms around him. Hidan was sick; he was much warmer than usual, even warmer than when we embraced each other.

We stood there hugging and swaying for a few minutes. His head in my chest, it was quiet, just the two of us. The kettle started to whistle and Hidan moaned. It wasn't often I let him hug me, he went to pull away but I held him tight. Hidan gently stood on top of my feet, one at a time. He never let go of me, his head still in my chest. His small thundering heart bravely challenged the beating of all five of my storming hearts. Over all of mine I could still hear his. I shuffled around the small kitchen till I got to the kettle and turned it off. I put the tea bag into the mug and the hot water. But what Hidan didn't know is I added a little extra birthday surprise in his tea.

"Your tea is ready." I said as I mixed the tea together with the spoon. He let go and slumped over to the couch, and forgot the tea. He moaned once he realized, but I brought the tea over to him. He started to drink it.

Hidan stopped drinking and started to talk but all that came out was coughs.

We were both very quiet for some time; Hidan was at the very end of his tea. Hidan was getting slower and shakier.

"You know me so well Kakuzu, you know I like the tea black. I'm feeling much better." Hidan said as the teabag hit his face. Then he stopped drinking shakily and put the mug down on the coffee table with a clink.

"What did you put in the tea?" Hidan was looking drowsy and was shaking.

"About time." I answered finally allowing him to see my smile.

"You bitch!" Hidan screeched out realizing he had just been over dosed with pain killers. He attempted to lunge at me but slummed down off the couch, and hit his head on the coffee table, and lay there in silence on the floor, his face still in pain.

"Uggg, Kakuzu… where the fuck did you go?" Hidan moaned from the bed room. I had dumped him on the bed. He had been quiet for the whole day just sleeping, he sounded better now. I had spent the whole day trying to calm myself down; it was about ten PM now.

"Kakuzu, can you get me some water?" Hidan called out again.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." I whispered to myself. "Okay just give me a second."

I turned on the faucet and got out a glass.

I walked over to my money case, and got out Hidan's birthday present. I slowly put it on; I felt cold, and my hearts beating faster and faster. I know I was blushing because, I looked stupid. Once I had put it on I walked over to retrieve the glass, and filled it up with water. I turned and looked at myself in the mirror, a tight white skirt, and very tight white apron. To top it all off had my hair pulled back into a low pony tail and the little hat on. The business shirt was tight and had rolled up selves. There were high white socks with big red bows on the top; the whole outfit was cluttered in bows and medical symbols. Back in my day I'd be smacked over the back of the head for ever thinking of such a thing. I felt like such a tart.

Hidan's birthday present was me fore playing in a nurses outfit.

I stiffly walked over to the small bedroom. I peeked inside, Hidan had fallen asleep. I looked at his sleeping face, should I really do this? It's his birthday, I should, for him. Only him.

I walked inside and set the cold water on the table.

"Wake up, your nurse is here." I said looking down at him. His eyes slowly open he stretched and looked over at me. He laid his head back on the pillow then his eyes widened and he snapped his head over to look at me again.

"Happy birthday, I will be your nurse for your… physical." I never thought I'd say that in my life, well I know Hidan ate this kinkiness up.

"Whoa Kakuzu, is this my birthday present? I was hoping it'd be birthday sex!" Hidan was coming alive with every word, he looked so happy.

"The only reason I'm doing this is because it's your twenty-first birthday, so never expect anything like this again." Not that Hidan would remember, because he was still drugged up pretty solid. Hidan just smiled in response. I climbed on top of him and all that divided us was the skirt. It was kind of hard to get on him in the skirt.

I leaned down staring into his explosive purple eyes, "You know the fastest way to get rid of a cold, is to give it to someone else…though that is an urban legend. So if you want me to go, I'll just leave." I said getting so close our noses were touching.

"No you stay here Kakuzu… I want to _blow_ out my birthday candles."

I bent down and pushed our lips together as Hidan wrapped his arms around me and I felt his tongue slip into my mouth. He was cautious at first, thinking that I would take dominance as usual. I leaned more into the kiss letting him know he could have a little dominance. He quickly took his chance and pushed his whole tongue in my mouth. His hands flew to my hair; I knew it wasn't enough for him though. Sure enough he pushed me over and was on top. We never broke the kiss; he was tracing his tongue on the inside of my mouth stitches. I grunted I need a second to breathe, he made no motion to stop, I grabbed his little ass cheeks and he pulled away and yelped in surprise. A line of drool followed his lips to mine; we took a second breathing loudly. I could feel Hidan's hard lump and I knew Hidan could see mine.

"That was the cheesiest pick up line I have ever heard." I breathed out looking at the line of drool on his lips.

"Yeah well…fuck you too!" He said whipping it off.

"Anytime." I said smirking at him; Hidan gave me a flip off. He toyed with my ribbons and skirt, taking everything in.

He bent low again and traced his tongue on my lips, and then he moved down onto my jaw line. He nibbled gently; I gave a violent shake and almost bucked into him. He smiled into my skin. He knew my soft spots and was enjoying getting some dominance. I let my hand slide grab his butt more forcefully; my hands were so big I could grab each cheek separately. Even though it was small it jiggled a lot when I pounded into it. I smiled, thinking about how weird that must have sounded to anyone but me and him. My large hands traced up his back and onto his spine. Hidan was done with the gentle nibbling he slowly nibbled down my neck then bit hard, I dug my nails into his back at the same time. Both of us grunted, though Hidan's was a higher pitch.

After some of my blood had dripped into his mouth let go and kissed me, it was weird to have the taste of my own blood in my mouth. He got off of me and sat on the bed, it's never enough for Hidan. Hidan's hands slowly started to inch up my skirt, I guess it was a little weird since we had both been gay when he joined the Akastuki. Hidan cut the crap and grabbed my balls, forcing out a loud whimper.

He joined when he was eighteen, he was lucky he was that old. Because even though I'm the "bad guy" in life, I do follow some laws. He told me he liked me on his birthday when he did turn eighteen; it made my hearts beat faster than they ever had for over eighty years. When it did beat faster it was when I was fighting the first Hokage.

"Strip." Hidan said looking at me trying to hide his smile. I got off the bed and did so.

Slowly taking of the shirt, undoing each ribbon at time. Then the doctor gloves and socks.

"Jashin's tits you take so Jashin damn long." I flung a glove in his face. "By the time you're done I might be your age. I hope you don't have anything on under that skirt!" Hidan said pretending to be annoyed.

"Shut it you brat. I guess you don't like the outfit, I'll just never do it again. From now on I guess we could just get to it. You could get rid of your bunny outfit, I'm sure Deidara would enjoy it." I said starting to pull down the skirt. Hidan stretched out his legs, he curled his toes. Hidan quickly took off his boxers and looked away like as if he was embraced by letting me see him naked.

"I don't have anything under this skirt for your information… the thong was too small for my junk." Hidan turned red and coughed; he seemed to all ready be feeling better.

Hidan put his head back on his shoulders and rolled it around, "You know that's not what I meant." Hidan must have heard the skirt drop to the ground because he brought his head back to look at me. But I was faster and jumped on top of him, our head smashed together, both of us grunted on the sudden impact blow. But the pain quickly faded, I was on top of him and our skin was touching each other, his cold skin against my burning skin just that alone was a sensation like no other. We looked into each other's eyes, looking at each other's faces. He reached his hand to my face to touch the stiches. I jerked back, I didn't like when people looked at my face, even him. I just feel so ugly, Hidan believe or not didn't like to make eye contact with anyone.

"Kakuzu, I love you. You don't have to shy away, I think without those stiches you wouldn't be you. I think you are the most handsome man I have every laid my eyes on." I looked back at him, and he smiled. "Don't be shy, plus I'd be a little jealous if you ever showed anyone else those stitches." His hand continued to come towards my face. He touched my cheek, keeping away from the stiches. I relaxed into his hand and looked into his eyes. For the first time in our four years of knowing each other, we were able to look at each other without getting nervous. He put both hands on my face; I'll admit I was enjoying this tenderness.

How long we stayed like this I don't know, not a word was said.

Must not've been that long though, because it was getting harder and harder to ignore the throbbing.

"How long do you plan to stay at the retirement home?" Hidan smirked putting his hands on my shoulders and tightening his grip. Just like that, we were back to normal.

"I guess not much longer," I said shifting our positions so his legs wrapped around my back, "I do have to pick the brat up from day care." He smiled realizing that I was challenging him, instead of usually ignoring the rude statement. I took my hair out of the ponytail and tossed aside the rubber band. My hair fell lazy down and stuck to its normal places.

I leaned down for a kiss and put my tongue in his mouth, I could taste the pain killers. His tongue met mine for dominance and lost. I pulled away but he grabbed my lip and sucked on it. He let go quickly, eager for some commands. I placed two fingers up to his mouth.

"Suck it bitch." I said in deep voice.

"I like the dominance." Hidan said and obliged by sticking my fingers in his mouth. He twirled his tongue through and around them. Biting down slightly when he felt they were wet enough. I took them out and made a scissoring motion with them looking at his saliva slide down them.

I grabbed his hips suddenly with my muscular hands and smiled at him "Since when do we ever use lube?" I forcefully slammed into him, Hidan loudly gave scream of pain and joy.

His jagged nails drew blood from my back, I gritted my teeth. I waited for him to get some senses back. His giant purple eyes flashed open and examined me. I moved he bit his lip ad gave a whimper. Tough little Hidan had the most turn on whimpers. I pulled further into him and he bit his lip more.

"D-don't be such a little bitch, Kuku~!" Hidan said smirking at me, "It's my fuckin' birthday, if this is all you got-" Hidan was cut short as I engulfed my whole length into him, then I roughly pulled out and slammed back into his pale ass. Hidan's eyes shut tight.

"Faster!" Hidan was sure demanding tonight, I followed his instructions.

"Harder!" Hidan demanded more, I didn't object.

"Rougher!" Hidan still knew I wasn't going at my full, I put a little more effort into it.

He seemed content with the building speed for a while, his screams turned to whimpers. It just wasn't good enough for him; Hidan never knew when to stop like the kid in a candy shop.

"KAKUZU!" Hidan eyes flashed open, I knew he was mine.

I smiled, and Hidan bit his lip. I thrusted into Hidan viciously. Hidan lip bled and he cried out in pleasure, screaming on every slam, there wasn't even a rhythm just fucking like rabbits. His fingers left my shoulders and grasped the bed sheets. Hidan's hair stuck to his face out of its normal shape. I myself, even let a few manly screams of pleasure out. I leaned down to kiss him and shut him up, before the manager comes up thinking I'm killing someone. Hidan was too far out to even feel my kisses, I moved onto his neck and bit down hard. I felt a vein pop and his sweet blood filled my mouth. Biting him had the opposite affect that I was going for and he wailed, it didn't matter anymore, He was marked as mine.

"M-more!" Hidan said as his body was shagged into the bed.

"Just can't help yourself!" I screamed out at him beads of sweat splattering on his body.

I slammed into him as hard as my ninety-one year old body could, tightening my grasp on his hips.

Hidan's warm cum splattered all over the both of us, but I wasn't done I slammed again into him. A huge CRACK echoed through the room.

"Gahhh!" Hidan feebly cried out, I cumed inside of him and pulled out, then flopped down next to him. Drool and blood was on the corner of our lips, though we'd have it no other way.

"Happy Birthday." I said suddenly getting embraced.

Hidan echoed with a moan, "Shit, I think we broke my hip bone."

"Never enough for you huh?" I said looking at his body. Sweaty, bloody, cum splattered, and definitely broken.

I examined his hips, they appeared to be broken on the side, nothing his healing couldn't fix in a few days.

"Thank you." Hidan said opening his tired eyes.

"For what?" I questioned, folding some blankets over him. I quickly kicked all of my costume under the bed.

"Wishing me happy birthday," Hidan smiled as he motioned for a kiss. I looked away and faintly blushed, he motioned again with a kissing sound.

I bent down to kiss him and Hidan whispered, "It's not like you'll ever get rid of me… don't forget we are immortal." I smiled and deeply kissed him.

" I love you, Kakuzu." Hidan said as I pulled back, I looked at him but he had already fallen asleep. I pulled some of the blankets over towards me, and got under them.

I snuggled up to Hidan, wrapping one arm around him and toying with his hair. My other hand I grabbed his hand and bended it into my hand.

I looked at him for a long time, breathing peacefully and smiling. I thought for a long time to till I made up my mind.

"I love you too, Hidan." I finally said it, in all these years, I finally said it. I breathed out, snuggling close relaxing into his body and smelling his hair. I was just about asleep when I thought I had lost one of my hearts.

"I know that." Hidan beamed, his smile widen on my skin. I felt like I had just been shot, my whole body was cold. I can't believe he heard that. It doesn't matter he is so drugged up he won't remember anything by morning, got to play it cool.

"I'm glad." I said trying to sound calm, Hidan smiled even more he must have been listening to my rapidly beating hearts. Soon Hidan was back asleep, and I looked out the window still cuddling with him. I'm glad we are on the top floor, I forgot to shut the curtains.

I watched the stars outside; it looked like they were dancing. I watched these dancing stars prance around the whole night sky till I made the connection they looked like me and Hidan. I smiled, just one true little smile. The moon floated through the whole sky, in the silence I watched everything twinkling outside. Soon outside it began to brighten, the dancing stars were not afraid of its power and faded majesty to their death.

"Till we meet again." I said to myself, quietly so not to disturbed my dancer.

* * *

EPILOGUE

After Hidan's hip was healed all in the astonishing time of two days. We set out to find a bounty. Before we left he town Hidan bought a back pack and I just left my costume under the bed. When we left, his backpack was stuffed but I didn't question him. Hidan was no longer sick but on the third day his cold finally caught up to me, after turning in the bounty we found a motel.

I stayed in bed all day with Hidan taking care of me, I didn't get much sleep. I got up to go to the bathroom, when I came back I was shocked. Hidan was on the bed in my costume in a very suggestive position.

"Are you ready for your physical Kuzu~?" Hidan asked playing with the bows. I didn't answer. Hidan was still playing with bows till he purposely lifted up the skirt.

"Opps I didn't mean to do that!" Hidan sarcastically said. I smiled, realizing Hidan was wearing the matching thong to that. I walked towards the bed and he laid down with his legs spread. I came between them and hovered over them.

"How did you remember that, you little shit?"

"Do you think I'll ever forget how much you love me."

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed and it made you smile! I look forward to my next KakuHida fiction that will be longish chapters! Thanks for reading! _


End file.
